Richard
Main Page = Richard Stein, or also his full name being: 'Richard Hill Stein '''is the main protagonist that appears from Chapter 6: Aspiring Sin till Chapter 10: Final Fire. He is Henry's son, and an ex-child animator that worked at Joey Drew Studios before the events of CH1 and CH5. He comes back to the studio after hearing the events of CH1 and CH5 told by Henry. It's clearly that Joey Drew had left a thing for Richard after knowing that he was a part of it in the past. Richard now must try to find a way to escape before the corrupted beings of the studio gets him. Appearence Richard is an adult man on his early 20's, he has dark hair and brown eyes and white skin color. He also uses a red jacket and dark blue jeans. He also uses grey glasses Personality Richard is always with curiosity about the secrets left in Joey Drew Studios, being crazy enough to back there and discover what has been left for the past 35 years. Appearences ''Chapter 6: Aspiring Sin Richard wakes up on his bed, and then goes to the kitchen, where his father, Henry and his mother, Linda are. Henry then starts talking to Richard about the events of Chapter 1 to 5, and says to Richard never go back into the studio, as the place is cursed. Richard then pretends to hear Henry's advice, and leaves the house to call his friends to check the abandoned studio. After that, Richard and his friends aproach the abandoned studio and start to try to break the door down, when doing in so, they enter the abandoned studio. After the first cutscene, Richard is already controllable. After exploring the old studio, Dean finds the boarded Ink Machine room. Richard approaches it and suddenly Triggered Bendy appears and tries to grab Richard. He and his friends run away till Stanley stops by the door, making the floor break. Richard then hits his head hardly in the ground which breaks his eyeglasses and reveals his face. Stanley tries to wake Richard but with no sucess. After some time, Richard opens a door which reveals a large staircase leading to the exit. When entering the staircase Triggered Bendy appears and he grabs Sheila, which the same dissapears along with Triggered Bendy trough a wall. Richard and his friends decide to rescue Sheila. (Notice: If trying to escape trough the staircase, the door up there will close.) While walking on the way there, Richard finds a room called Cartoon Chamber, where he enters and says to Dean, Donald and Stanley to wait outside. He finds a desk where the Ultimate Axe is, and after grabbing it he says this line: "Huh, i guess i just found protection." (Note: If looking at the TV above the desk, it will be possible to see Forgotten Bendy, and after he vanishes about 10 seconds later, the achievement "Looking Sin" will be unlocked, and Richard will say: "Poor Bendy, I feel bad for him being abandoned here.") After taking the axe, Triggered Bendy starts chasing Richard trough the cages above him, Richard must run to the exit and lock the door and run back where Donald, Dean and Stanley are. After that, they reach a locked gate, which has a sign above that says: "Management Department", Stanley then activates the lever aside from the gate and Richard, Dean and Donald enters the department, where they reach an broken wall with multiple doors and corridors and also Little Miracle Stations around. After Dean says the line: "Strange, I never saw this before, i'll check what's around." After Dean decides to look around, he returns running saying: "LOOK OUT!", then Bendy Clone appears out one of the corridors, and breaks a lever which disables the gate behind them. On this sequence, Richard must find a replacement for the lever around the corridors and place it on the main area, but also look out for Bendy Clone which chases him around the corridors, It's possible to kill him with the Ultimate Axe, but the ink on the corridors slow the swings, making it deal less damage. There is also a chance of encountering Dean, Stanley or Donald with the lever, which makes the sequence a lot more quick (Good for speed running the game). Richard then places the lever on the main area, which makes all the corridors close. (Also closing Bendy Clone inside if he is not killed.) After the fight with the Triggered Searchers, Richard, Dean, Donald and Stanley reach the abandoned factory, as they enter, Stanley is controllable, and multiple Stalkers appear, and Stanley, Richard, Dean and Donald have the choice to fight or run. If the option to fight is chosen, Stanley, Richard, Dean and Donald need to kill the Stalkers, which unlocks the achievement of: "Destroying Curiosity". If the option to run is chosen, the whole gang starts to run away where also the Stalkers keep running behind them. Both options have the same end: The four escape the factory, where then the chapter ends with Richard and the rest of his friends finding Triggered Bendy's lair, with Richard's last voice line: "It's here, She was taken here, wait...There...are...more...people here." The screen goes black while Richard says the line. Chapter 7: Life is a Lie Coming Soon... Audio Logs Richard has only 2 audio logs in the game, one made by him in the actual game time and one in the past. Transcripts Audio Teasers Before Chapter 10 was released, three audio teasers were made. 1/3 2/3 3/3 Trivia * Richard after the 2th Transcript, He has the possibilty to run away from Triggered Bendy or knock him out to give enough time to escape. * Richard along with Henry are the only humans that entered the studio and got out of it alive. * Richard is the 2nd protagonist in all of the game that has his first surname revealed being the full name: Richard Hill Stein, revealed by his voice actor, Matheusroyale09. * In Chapter 11, there's an easter egg of an note that is left inside of a vent saying: "Richard was here" refering the moment in Chapter 9 that Mystery tries to catch Richard but fails because he entered inside a vent, making Richard leave a note to comemorate his victory. * Still in Chapter 11, he makes a cameo on the start of the game, as a 70' year old man that is infront of a crowd in the ruins of the studio. * Altough Richard is holding the axe on the left hand on the extras menu, he holds it with the right hand troughout the game. His voice actor, Matheusroyale09 said that he is ambidextrous. * Richard has been confirmed to be Latin American by his creator, a reference to himself for being Brazilian. |-|Gallery = Gallery Audio_log_ui.png|Richard's first audio log. Category:Characters Category:Human